A New Round of Forever
by writers-block08
Summary: Eighty years after Breaking Dawn, The Cullens are back at Forks. Bella and Edward return to their meadow for old time's sake. One-shot


**A/N: I don't own Twilight, all the characters belong to Stephenie Meyers innovative and imaginative mind. And please, please, please review so I have reason to continue making other fanfics. HAHA. Be kind though. This is my first. :)**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

It seemed almost surreal to be back home. And to me, home meant this little town of clouds and rainforests in Washington—Forks.

I didn't think we'd be back so soon. Or had it been soon at all? Eighty years seemed to be sucha short amount of time. But then, this was coming from someone like me—cold-blooded, immortal, vampire me. Of course, I was human once. That's how I met this place- how I met my immortal love of 81 years.

Edward. My lovely Edward. I watched him at the corner of my eye as he spoke animatedly to the Cullen family's patriarch, Carlisle. He spoiled me and Renesmee way too much.

Renesmee. My little angel. Of course, she looked more mature than I did. She was far from little now, and her brain possibly contained as much information as Edward's carried. I watched her with a smile from the window of the living room. She had her happily ever after too. Jacob was as much as Renesmee's as Edward was mine. And though I've admitted openly my dismay of my best friend's imprinting on my daughter- mostly because of discomfort than anything else- I was glad my angel had found hers.

I closed my eyes as a familiar arm wrapped around my waist.

"Will you let me past that mighty powerful shield of yours?" he whispered lightly in my ear. I smiled. My music.

My eyes opened, facing him now, a wry smile forming in my face. I kissed him lightly on the lips.

"You know, I absolutely love making you feel so vulnerable?"

Edward frowned and I chuckled. "It's healthy once in a while."

"You never matured, Bella,"

My arms flew around his neck, my nose touching his. His liquid topaz eyes met mine, and though mine matched his, they melted me like they never failed to do.

"I have, love," I said, my unneeded breath blowing against his porcelain skin. "But your Bella will always be the same. Sarcastic, Cunning, witty…"

"Lovely," he continued amidst a faint laugh. He pulled me into a deep, passionate kiss. I returned the kiss intensely, pulling back only as I realized Edward had no intention of stopping.

"Now, Edward, let's not get carried away," I said with a twinkle in my eyes. "We just got back, we don't plan to blow the house up so soon."

He chuckled. "You're right," he said. "I wonder how my self- control never contained my lust."

I pushed my index finger to his lips, correcting him with a chuckle.

"Love, Edward. Not Lust." I said. "Not since eighty years ago when I married you."

He smiled my favorite smile, snaking up behind me. His arm wrapped around me, like it did earlier. We watched Renesmee and Jacob at the garden.

"They're lovely to watch, Carlisle thinks" Edward whispered.

"I think so too," I replied silently.

"Carlisle's reminded-" but he was cut off by Carlisle's amused voice.

"-of you two when you were still human. You know once he realized he could control his thirst… and you figured out what he was, Edward never kept his eyes- or hands for that matter- away from you?" I watched Carlisle release those words calmly. Emmet came into the room, obviously over hearing.

"Obviously, Edward's self- control didn't extend past the thirst," he laughed. Rose smacked Em on the shoulder.

"You're one to say that, Mr. Perfect Self Control," she groaned in Emmet's arms. "Lay off _them."_

She stressed heavily on the last word. Emmet dug his head beyond the blonde curtain of Rose's hair, kissing her on the neck.

"Hmm.." Emmet hummed lifelessly. "Maybe I will,"

I shook my head, turning back to my daughter, Edward turning away just as I did.

"What do you say we take a trip down memory lane?" Edward smiled.

"That'd be fun,"

"Recall the meadow?"

"_Our_ meadow," my mouth twitching to a smile. "I vaguely remember."

"And it's bright today," his mouth contorted into a sardonic grin. "Even better."

We both made our way outside the house, past the treest to our meadow. Edward tackled me to the ground, my back hitting the soft grass.

"Edward, I'm beginning to think we almost caused an earthquake," I laughed. He rolled on to his back, then to his side as sunlight streaked both our faces.

"Beautiful Bella," he whispered, his fingers intertwining with mine. I gripped his hand gently. As I could.

"Not nearly as beautiful as you," I whispered back, admiring his skin sparkling against the sunlight. I could never get used to this. He was way too perfect for me.

"You put your self esteem down much too often," Edward shook his head with a light smile. He rested his head on his palm, elevating himself as he propped his elbow on the ground. "You forget you're a vampire too."

I chuckled "I don't forget that. I just remember when I was human." He ran his fingers down my cheek and I closed my eyes.

"You never cease to amaze me on how much you remember of your human experience," he told me lovingly.

I let the sun drench my face in the light. I closed my eyes, gripping his hand tighter.

"Let me in?" he asked tentatively. I nodded, pulling away my shield effortlessly.

"Hmm," he hummed melodically. "NO wonder you think I'm exceptionally beautiful. You're still stuck in the memory of our supposed afternoon in Seattle." I could imagine a grin on his face.

"It was the first time I saw you the way you are," I whispered. "The first time I truly acknowledged that I'd fallen for a vampire."

He touched the corner of my lips lovingly. I opened my eyes, pulling the shield back in. he grimaced as he realized what I'd done, but kissed me gently.

"I was thinking," I whispered as we broke off. "I know it's almost been a century, but that night when I gave birth to Renesmee… when you made me… what was running through your head?"

Edward sighed. "I was… terrified. I didn't know if you'd live through it. I hated the agony I'd caused you, but I knew agony would be the only way to save you. And though I despised the idea of turning you into a vampire, I had no choice. I'd either lose you or you'd have to be one of us."

I stroked his hair with my free hand. "No regrets?" I asked with a solemn smile. He shook his head.

"None at all," he said, sitting up, hand still held in mine. "You were mine, and I was yours. Forever. And it almost seemed cruel not to make you one… you seemed so ready… it almost seemed like you were meant to become a vampire, the way you dealt with most newborn's dilemmas."

I sat up, meeting his gaze. "Rephrase- I never went through all that newborn stuff,"

He chuckled, pulling me closer and wrapping his arms around my waist. "I don't know what I did right to deserve such a powerful wife."

I flicked my finger on his nose. "Silly," I said. "Now you're under estimating yourself. You were the one who had the remarkable self controle that kept you from killing me. Instead, you loved the klutz named Isabella Swan."

He looked at me, thoughtful. "Maybe that's what I did right. I loved you, a person of less equilibrium than a see saw, instead of satisfying that burning thirst and mauling you into pieces."

"I remember when you first met my eye. You looked like you smelled the foulest smell on the planet."

" Lord knows it was the opposite," he breathed down my neck. He moved so quickly that he was behind me now. "You smell just as appealing now,"

"Apparently, Mike Newton thought the same," I laughed. He frowned back at me.

"That boy was thick," he said.

"Not thick enough to get past me though," I chuckled. "But you were. You were that sick, masochistic lion who fell in love with that foolish lamb."

"I'm glad to have been that sick, masochistic lion."

"I'm glad to have been that foolish lamb"

"At least I wasn't a weak little newt"

"You ARE impossibly thick," I turned to face him. "Mike Newton was nice!"

"And so was Jessica," he responded, a hint of sarcasm in his voice. "When both weren't jealous of us."

"You intrude too much," I laughed. "You should have just laid off."

"Wish I could," he whispered. "Then in my world, it'd just be the two of us."

"High school was fun… here" I specified. Lord knows we've been through it so many times.

"Now we're back."

"And everything's changed. Except the lion's still in love with the lamb," he kissed me on the lips, more forcefully now. I dropped to the ground, conceding, I dropped my shield as well.

_Here's to a new round of Forever_

He paused before he continued.

"Forever."


End file.
